


Target

by Planty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive/Obsessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planty/pseuds/Planty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can either run with wolves, or run from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is based entirely on speculation and my own sordid ideas, mixed with a few vague spoilers. Take with a heavy pinch of salt, as this is unlikely to even be close to canon. Also includes speculation about character death.
> 
> Warnings: Emotional manipulation, dub-con in a way, assault, possessive/obsessive behaviour

“Hale, again?”

Deucalion grimaces through bloodied lips, his skin knitting effortlessly, “reluctant as ever to join us.”

“Pity,” Kali toes the grass thoughtfully, gliding her bare foot through the green strands, “he would have been useful.”

“A lost cause, I think.”

“And Scott?”

“Equally as reluctant. He dislikes and distrusts Hale, but he doesn’t want to harm him.”

Kali frowns, “and so?”

“If they’re not an asset, then they’re a threat, and if they are a threat,” Deucalion turns to his pack, smiling all teeth, “then the plan of action is clear.”

* * *

 

Targets. That’s what Deucalion calls them. Dissolve the pack. Turn them against each other. Pick the strongest to join their ranks. The weakest are irrelevant.

“Scott has human friends,” Deucalion scents the air and indicates for the pack to follow, “and so we have  _targets._ We came here for the Kanima, but we may have more to gain than we first thought. _”_

The rest of the pack are given detailed plans, targets, aims. On the day he joins school, Ethan is given a sentence.

Seduce Danny, gain information.

* * *

 

Danny proves to be infuriatingly popular and always surrounded by people. His scent alone was hard to track – Ethan couldn’t get close enough to imprint on it and commit it to his memory. He followed Danny all day, only catching vague trails of smooth, strangely perfumed scent.

But Ethan learns a lot, just by listening in.

Danny has to pick his little brother up from Judo class every Wednesday night – an excellent chance to get him alone, then. Danny is smart, so much so, that Ethan thinks talking to him might actually be bearable. Danny mutters under his breath a lot. It’s quite amusing to hear the exasperated quips hissed out whenever someone displays the stupidity that seems to live freely in this tiny town.

After too many near-misses and too much listening in, Ethan decides to take matters into his own hands.

Danny passes him in the hall as the school clears of students for the day. Ethan nods at Aiden to carry on, and then, quick as flash, flicks out a claw and splits Danny’s bag. The contents spill onto the floor, books thudding down in heavy succession, pens skittering in random directions and a phone flies out and cracks on the hard floor.

“Fuck,” Danny mutters, stooping the gather his things. A few students hand him fallen items, but Ethan nudges past them, retrieving his second target and slipping it into his jacket discretely. He waits for the hallway to clear, until it’s only he and Danny.

“Fuck,” Danny says again, rifling amongst his things with increasing desperation. Ethan takes that as his cue to slip into a sweet, mild mannered character.

“Uh,” he approaches, waving a wallet, “is this yours?”

Danny looks up and his face lights up, “yeah – thanks man.”

“No problem,” Ethan gestures to Danny’s stuff, neatly piled against a locker, “need a hand carrying that to your car?”

Danny blinks and shrugs, “uh, sure. Thanks.”

Ethan takes a stack of books, following Danny out into the parking lot. He takes deep inhales, drawing the scent into his mind. It’ll make Danny easier to track.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

“Joined on Wednesday,” Ethan slips the books into Danny’s car, taking mental note of the license plate, “with my brother.”

“I think he’s in my English class,” Danny stutters suddenly, “or maybe you are, I don’t know which one you …”

Ethan smiles demurely and hears Aiden snort from their bikes. He  _would_ be listening in.

“Aiden’s in your English. I’m in your Chem.”

“So you would be … Ethan?” Danny asks, still looking faintly embarrassed. There’s something oddly pleasing about the light flush of his cheeks.

“Yeah - it’s fine, by the way. People mix us up all the time,” Ethan lies easily. They don’t. The two rarely mix with people beyond their pack, and the pack know them as intimately as they know themselves. “Easier to tell the difference once you get to know us.”

“Well,” Danny smiles, secretive and almost coy, “maybe I should get to know you.”

A pleased growl tears, unheard, through Ethan, “maybe you should. See you in Chemistry, Danny.”

Danny smiles again, “see you, Ethan.”

When Ethan heads back to Aiden, they both look at each other and smirk.

“Going to be easier than we thought,” Aiden says, tossing Ethan his helmet. Ethan nods.

“Danny? Easy.”

“Everything. Kali says the Hale pack are already weak as a unit,” Aiden slips on his helmet and leathers. Usually they don’t bother – their reactions and sight is good enough to prevent any accidents, and their healing repairs any that do happen – but going around unprotected would get them noticed, and the Sheriff is not their target. Not yet, any way.

* * *

 

Danny’s not bad company. He’s funny – sometimes in a deliciously snide way, a far cry from the sweet little ‘nice guy’ pedestal his classmates put him on. Intelligent and good with technology – a fact relayed back to Deucalion almost immediately. Ethan finds himself barely having to resort to the sweet, diluted character he used on the day they met, it’s refreshing.

Danny’s fucking gorgeous too. The things Ethan would do,  _wants_ to do –

Well, they’ll have to wait until later.

* * *

 

Derek and Scott tear further apart as Deucalion whispers his snide, clever words, letting them poison the already tentative bond between them.

Stiles, the mouthy little shit, is treading on thin ice. Hard to tell if he’s an asset or a threat.

Boyd is Deucalion’s new pet project. Desirable as an addition to the pack, a good leader, yet quick to take orders. Boyd, however, holds what can only be describe as deepest loathing for the Alphas. Something about the dead Reyes girl.

Lydia Martin, now  _there’s_ an interesting case. Immune, but powerful. Intelligent, _brilliant,_ even. In with werewolves and hunters alike. Ennis likes her. But Ennis likes most pretty faces.

Isaac is a follower. Close to Scott and Derek, but not Alpha material. He too despises the Alpha pack – that fucking Reyes girl caused more trouble than she was worth – he stalks Ethan and Aiden through school, growling threateningly at their every movement.

The Hale pack  _know_ Deucalion’s pack are in Beacon Hills for a reason. It’s amusing to watch them scramble amongst each other, trying to find the reason.

It’s even more amusing, however, to watch their faces when Ethan pulls Danny in for the filthiest kiss possible, six weeks after the pack’s arrival.

“Pushy,” Danny mutters, as students titter about PDA and the wolves growl under their breaths. “You haven’t even taken me out on a date.”

Ethan grins lazily, “pick anywhere, anytime, any day.”

Danny arches an eyebrow, “are  _you_ going to put any thought into this?”

Ethan runs a hand down Danny’s arm, a pleased thrum darting through him when the Hale pack growls sound again.

“Wherever we go, you should wear black,” Ethan says finally, “you look hot in black.”

* * *

 

Information is something Danny offers in doses.

Some days, he won’t let slip a single clue or useful snippet of information – then again, he’s totally unaware of the existence of werewolves, so maybe his knowledge of the packs inner workings would be sketchy at best. He was unaware his now absent best friend was the Kanima, and so any thoughts he has on that are moot.

He does, however, have one vital skill.

Essentially, if it exists in the digital world, then Danny can access it. Files can be erased, databases hacked, records are their playground.

“He’s useful,” Ethan tells Kali.

“Maybe,” she says.

* * *

 

Six dates in and Danny finally,  _finally_ puts out.

It’s a crass way of putting it, but that’s how it is. Three months of circling and watching, and Ethan finally gets to taste what many, many people must want to.

Ethan wonders if Danny knows how many of his classmates – male and female – pine pathetically for him. A strange roll of perverse, possessive pleasure seeps through Ethan as he realises how few people have seen Danny like this. Desperate. Worn.  _Wrecked._

“Don’t have to go f’you don’t wanna,” Danny mutters into his pillow. Ethan swings from the bed and hesitates. He leaves and hears Danny sigh behind him.

It only takes two minutes for Ethan to turn back, glass of water clutched in his hand as an excuse. Through the murky dark, he can see Danny’s smile.

“I think you broke me,” Danny yawns, rolling over to make room.

“I like you. You’re good for my ego,” Ethan informs him, sliding into bed. Danny chuckles sleepily.

“Like you need any more people stroking your ego.”

* * *

 

Sometimes, Ethan catches himself hoping that Danny will be an asset. He tries to provide reason to his pack, why Danny would be useful for them. Aiden looks unimpressed, Deucalion looks pensive. Kali, however, looks amused.

“Remember Ethan,” she says, raking her claws through his hair in a gesture to harsh to be comforting, “no pets.”

* * *

 

Danny is staring, on and beyond, out of the window. When Ethan slips into his room, Danny doesn’t turn around.

His laptop is on. A page written in old language is open, black text stark on a too-bright screen. Ethan knows what it says, but he can quite bring himself to read it. Things have been going too good, tasting too sweet, to end now.

“Werewolves,” Danny says quietly, finally looking up. Ethan doesn’t quite meet his gaze.

“You knew,” Danny stands and tugs Ethan by his shirt, forcing him to look into his eyes, “that my friends were werewolves, that my  _best friend_ nearly got himself killed because of all this crap. You - ” Danny falters, “ – is what Scott told me true? What he tried to  _warn_ me about?”

Ethan shrugs, trying to maintain an air of innocence, “what did Scott did tell you?”

“The reason you came here was to get that Derek guy to join your pack. And when he refused, you turned against him – turned against Scott. That you’re trying to kill them all.”

“Not all of them,” Ethan frowns. “Only the threats.”

“And who are the threats?”

“Not you,” Ethan assures him. Danny doesn’t look comforted, so Ethan tries for a kiss. “Never you.”

Danny pushes him away, looking disgusted.

“Get out of my life,” he hisses, looking venomous and deliriously dangerous, “and stay away from my family, and maybe I won’t be.”

* * *

 

Eventually, the Hale pack snap. They try to attack. They nearly get themselves killed. They  _would have_ been killed had Deucalion not been feeling merciful.

“Their final warning,” he says, carelessly swiping the blood from his claws. “A chance for redemption.”

It’s deeply satisfying to watch the wolves crawl away.

It’s less satisfying to know that somehow, in Hale’s inelegant hierarchy, Danny is amongst their ranks.

* * *

 

Eventually, Ethan can no longer bear the sight of Danny taking orders from Hale. When Deucalion finally gives him permission,  _finally_ says that Danny would be an asset, Ethan runs.

He runs to the Mahealani house and hears one heartbeat. Good. He swings effortlessly up through the window, finding it locked, he smashes the glass.

Danny swears as the glass shatters, shielding himself from the scattering shards with his arms. Ethan pounces with a predators skill and pin Danny to the wall.

“Keep calm,” he instructs firmly. Danny grunts and tries to kick Ethan away. It’s almost pitiful how little it hurts.

Ethan slowly tightens his grip on Danny’s wrist.

“One wrong move from me, six months in a cast for you. A flick of a claw and a lifetime of scars. Is it worth staying human and weak?”

 _I could make you strong_ is what Ethan meant to say, instead, out comes an oddly desperate –

“Please, let me make you strong.”

Danny doesn’t look at him, but his heart stutters. Ethan has grown so attuned to the gentle  _­thud-thud_  beat that he notices every lull in the tempo.

In hindsight, he should’ve noticed –  _really_ noticed what was happening between them. Ethan tightens his grip. Danny flinches.

“Get away from me.”

Why is Danny so reluctant? So  _fearful?_ Can’t he see that Ethan is going to help him?

“No.”

“I said - ”

“I heard what you said,” Ethan says calmly. “But I’m going to help you.”

“ _Help me?!”_ Danny hisses incredulously. Ethan nods.

“Hale’s pack is weak and fractured. Mine is strong,” Ethan nuzzles into Danny’s neck – because Danny’s  _always_ liked that – and yet for someone reason, Ethan receives a disgusted shudder in reply. “I could turn you now.”

Danny tenses. Ethan continues, regardless.

“It would be easy, but you wouldn’t be an Alpha, you’d be a rogue omega, until - ”

Danny clenches his jaw, “until I kill Derek.”

“ _Yes,”_ Ethan nearly gasps, thrilled because he  _knew_ Danny was brilliant and would understand, “you’d be an Alpha, part of our pack.”

“I’d be a murderer,” Danny replies calmly, despite the hammering heart Ethan can feel.

“One of us.”

“Scott and Derek, the pack, they - ”

Ethan snarls, “ _they’ve_  done nothing to help you – in fact, they’ve used you as a pawn more often than not. Why did they only tell you about werewolves when we became a threat to _them_ , and yet they were happy to let your  _best friend_ the Kanima be so dangerously close to you? Why did they only talk to you when they needed that brilliant skill of yours? Even now, they underestimate you, don’t take into account how  _good_ you are,” Ethan presses into Danny’s neck again, and this time, there’s less resistance. “Why did they fail to see the perfect example of a wolf, right in front of them?”

Danny closes his eyes. It’s not a whimper he lets out, but it sounds like a cry for help. Ethan growls and holds him tighter.

“We’ve been patient. Usually, we accept that there are going to be casualties – _innocent_ casualties or maybe even fatalities. Usually, that’s just part of life. But we decided to be merciful and give Hale a chance to save the innocent. He’s got enough blood on his hands, you know. They all have. So don’t put them on a pedestal, Danny, don’t for  _one second_ believe this is black and white. They’re murderers too, but without finesse. They’re not a pack, they’re a killing squad.”

“Is that what pack is? Murdering with finesse, not reason?”

Ethan curses. Danny’s being deliberately obtuse.

“No,” he corrects gently. “If we were pack, I’d protect you, you’d protect me and we’d run together _._ Because that’s what pack means. Pack is not a group of ungrateful teenagers desperate to belong. Pack is strength and power and  _us.”_

“I’m going to bite you now,” Ethan continues. Danny inhales sharply. “And you’ll have a choice on where your loyalties will lie. Sound fair?”

Danny says something as Ethan bites into his neck. It might be no. It might be stop or a scream.

Ethan doesn’t listen. He won’t listen until Danny listens. 


End file.
